


Hateful Desire

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Descent into Madness, F/M, Murder, Netori, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl





	Hateful Desire

They say there is a fine line between love and hate. I never believed in that, after all I hated her.My hatred for my sister was absolute. I never could love her.

She was sweet, gentle, kind.But for me, it was just a silly and sexy virgin. She tempted me,and I wanted to FUCK HER UNTIL SHE BLED AND HEAR SHE SCREAM MY NAME...whether for pleasure or pain. She was my more profane fantasy, and the most improbable. My sister was a girl that should live in a fairy tale, deserve someone to love her, kiss the ground she trod. A prince whose shining armor reflected her beautiful face. And I, well, I was more like a black armor tyrant.

So there I was, panting and wet in my bed, masturbating furiously but unable to reach an orgasm.I hoped that the tension on my groin passed, but it didn't. Nothing was enough, nothing seemed to satisfy my desire to defile her perfectly sculpted body, stain that porcelain skin with _my_ marks, make her mine, at least before that dirty dog that she calls boyfriend.

Oh yes, I forgot to mention they were engaged, and announced their soon-to-never-happen marriage that night. Perhaps that's why I couldn't sleep; I could never let it happen. I got up and went to her door.

She sleept peacefully, it was easy to take her beautiful body, only wearing a nightgown.  
When she wake up, we were deep in the forest, where no one could hear her cries.

Still sleepy, it took her a few seconds to understand what was going on, but when she realized, she pushed me and freed herself of my arms, falling violently on the ground. I was quick enough to thwart her attempts of escape

I had her under my body, vulnerable, and I was not willing to show mercy.

She screamed, struggled, but she was weak. Beautiful little girls are weak. I shut her cries with a violent kiss. I bit her lips, feeling the blood coming out of them as divine liquid, a nectar of the gods...or from Satan himself, pleasuring someone who served his cause of evil.

I held my hands over her head and buried my head in the carnal mounds of her chest. Her pure eyes filled with tears begged me to stop. My cock only grew harder.

I tore the thin straps of the satin nightgown with my teeth and bit and sucked her rosy nipples. I scratched her ribs leaving welts on the white skin. Lines of pink colour, stained red with her blood.

She had stopped screaming. She now only sobbed while the tears ran over her beautiful face. I leaved hickeys all over her chest, and her breasts bore the mark of my teeth. Her blood was sweet like pure sugar. I wanted to feel more of it.

I forced my knees between her legs, opening them me for me to fit between them. I pulled her cotton panties, and delighted myself at the vision of her virgin pussy. Such a shame that I couldn't do it two times.

My cock was throbbing, and my balls were sore from accumulated sperm. I lowered my pants as fast as could. A normal woman would find me attractive, but my sister struggled.

I invaded her hard, hurting her rigid meat, making her scream a scream of pure pain, devoid of any emotional feeling. I heard then her shrills and desperate cries, that would probably leave her mute tomorrow. If there was a tomorrow.

I took it out and put it all in again. She ceased to be dry, and her walls were lubricated with a liquid that pleasured my cock. But it wasn't a vaginal juice of pleasure; it was her virgin blood.

I did it,again and again, until I could not stand it anymore. I came, and my orgasm was so intense that I think I even went unconscious for a moment. I think I saw heaven, and it was filled with me torturing and fucking several women.

When I came back to reality, I could feel the cold wind, and the harsh reality stroked me. No matter what method I would use to try to cover the truth, it would end with me condemned to a cold prison, with no women in sight.

I grabbed a knife that I had previously brought to cut her clothes off (what a silly idea in hindsight, her clothes and panties were so fragile), and buried it deep in her heart. The blood spilled on me again, reawakening my lust. With my two arms, I opened her chest cavity and devoured her heart. I came on her thoracic cavity.

I plunged in a nearby lake to make my head cooler(and clean the blood). I made sure there was no stain on my pants before returning, leaving her to the worms and other animals, and pretended it never happened for the image in my mirror.

I was a monster. And I regret it now. I REGRET THAT I DIDN'T TORTURE HER MORE!

Soon, everybody noticed she was missing. And how she was a beautiful cute young girl, the cutest of the cute, the kindest of the kind, soon everyone wanted to know what happened to her. I "was" one of them. I even swore it to my mother that I should find her, that poor widow from whose womb me and my sister came from!

Everyone was shocked by her corpse. The mourning was almost endless, to the point I became so annoyed by it that I wished to scream to everyone my guilt after everyone I know tried to comfort me.

Obviously, that triggered an extensive police investigation. They never asked for my DNA until now, but soon they will. They already asked it to the dirty dog that was going to marry her.

I will not waste even one more second.Before they arrest me, or before a furious crowd of imbeciles beat me to death, I will do it again.

My mom has such beautiful blonde hair, and such firm breasts for her age....And her eyes are so blue...


End file.
